


deck bros pt 2: car bros

by somethingsintheair



Series: bro chats with Sung and Meouch [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, more bro chats what, some violence, sung-glasses bc how the hell is he supposed to fit the cone in a car, this again, time to expand on some ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Meouch and Sung continue their heart-to-heart bro chat.Sort of.a sequel to the aptly named "hey what do we title this"





	1. Chapter 1

Sung called it the Love Rocket, and they all knew he was overselling it. But that sounded a hell of a lot better than “that shitty van,” so they just kind of went along with it.

It was small, beaten up, and terribly cramped with all of their instruments stashed inside. Most of them fit in the way back, although Meouch’s bass usually sat between the two in the backseat-- this time, it was Havve and Phobos. They were both sound asleep, Havve’s eyes dimmed and Phobos slumped over against the hard case that sat between them. The two of them were quiet, calm, and oblivious to the tension that hung over the other two in front seat.

Both of them could sense it. Sung could tell by the fact that Meouch was looking exclusively out the window, and Meouch could tell by Sung’s near constant adjusting of the radio.

It was Sung who first tried to make conversation.

“You know,” he began, eyes trained on the road, “This is the album Danny recommended to us.”

Meouch was quiet for a moment, at first not processing that he was being spoken to. Then, “Oh. Cool.”

“I like it. Not what I’m used to.”

Meouch nodded. “Yeah.”

Sung smiled. Three whole words. Possibly the most he’d gotten out of the Commander since the last time they’d been alone.

Perhaps he could press further.

“You know, we don’t have to be drinking to have a good conversation,” he said. He didn’t mean to say that, no. Not quite. It just sort of came out without much thought. But it was better to get to the point than beat around the bush, right?

Meouch let out a half-hearted grunt in reply. Sung tried again.

“What I’m saying is… we haven’t really talked much since that night out on the deck.”

Meouch let out a sigh. “I know.”

“And I’ve been thinking--”

“You sure do that a lot, huh?”

“I… do, yes.” Sung let out a soft laugh.

It took Meouch a second to realize that the doctor was pulling the car over. “Uh… what are you doing?” he asked.

“The sunset, it’s nice.” Once they were parked, Sung removed his sunglasses and pointed ahead. “Look.”

Meouch rolled his eyes, but took a look nonetheless. Sung wasn’t wrong. A beautiful mixture of pinks, yellows and blues covered the sky. For a moment, everything was quiet. Tranquil, even.

“Hey, Meouch?

“Mhm.”

“Why’d you lie to me?”

Meouch stopped cold in his tracks. 

Without a response, Sung pressed further.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

Meouch felt his stomach drop. “I… I dunno what you’re talking about, man.”

“Sure you do. Remember that time last month when your E string snapped and got you right in the face?” Sung asked, “You were bleeding all over everything?”

“Well, yeah, it’s... uh. It’s kinda hard to forget that, man.”

“Well, once things had calmed down, I took a sample from the cloth we used to stop the bleeding.”

“You what?” Meouch asked. “That’s... incredibly creepy, Doc.”

“It was for good reason, alright?” Sung said, hands up in defense. “I wanted to see if it was compatible with anyone else in the band, in case there was some sort of emergency.”

“What, you’re tellin’ me you’ve got blood samples from Phobos, too?”

“Phobos doesn’t mind, he knows I have good intentions. But that’s not the _point_.” Sung was facing him fully now, one leg pulled up on the seat, held up against his chest. “The point _is_ that it’s compatible with _mine_.”

Meouch opened his mouth to retort, then paused. Blinked. Thought.

“...What?”

Sung huffed. “Just… you know, when a guy spends centuries upon centuries mourning the loss of his entire species, and you happen to be _part_ of said species, the least you could do is tell him.”

Meouch shook his head, bewildered. “Wh… Doc, I don’t--”

“I get it, okay? I’m clingy. I can see why you might want to avoid it. I’ll admit that when I found out just a couple days ago, all I wanted to do was run into your room and give you a big hug.”

“I-I...” Meouch stuttered, “Listen, I’m not--”

“And then maybe kick your ass for not telling me before,” Sung continued, sounding considerably more irritated than he had in his last statements. “Like, really, Meouch? After all we’ve been through? _How_ long have we known each other?” He flinched when his voice cracked on the last syllable. “You didn’t think, even for a second, to tell me that you’re--”

“Human?” Meouch blurted.

“And _another_ thing--” Sung cut himself off and looked straight at Meouch, eyes wide. “Wait, you… _what?_ ”

“I’m--” Meouch began at the same loud volume, then glanced back at the sleeping half of the band. In a reasonably harsh whisper, he continued. “I’m not… whatever you are. I’m a human.” He paused. “You’re not… you’re not human, right? We’re on the same page with that, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, I...” Sung furrowed his brow, looking awfully confused. Seconds later, his expression fell into one of dejection. “That… actually makes… a lot more sense,” he said, running a hand through his messy hair. “Fuck.”

“How the hell does that make more sense?” Meouch asked. “If anything, it’s more confusing.”

“No, no, my species, we… we descended from humans,” Sung explained as he slumped down into his seat. “Way, way back. We evolved from you. So… so I guess we have compatible blood types?”

“That… okay, well, yeah.” Meouch shrugged. “That… makes a little sense.”

Sung gave a shaky little nod. He looked like he was about to cry. Meouch gulped.

“Uh, I’m sorry you thought I was… you know. One of you,” the Commander said. “I can’t imagine how it must feel to be… let down like that.”

“It’s... fine,” Sung said, his voice wavering. Goddammit, he was crying. “I’ll live.”

Meouch nodded. “And, uh… sorry I lied to you about bein’ human.”

Sung sprung up from his slump in a matter of seconds, like nothing had happened at all. “Oh yeah, what the fuck was up with that?” he asked. “You were lying all this time!”

Meouch, after a brief recovery from the other man’s outburst, just shrugged in response. “I didn’t… think it was important,” he muttered.

“Of _course_ it’s important! We literally just had that conversation a few days ago! You know, ‘band of aliens from the future’ and all that?”

Meouch scoffed. “Hogan’s not even organic, man. He’s a fuckin’ robot. Can you really call _him_ an alien?”

Sung opened his mouth to speak, then actually thought about that for a moment. “W-well… well you still lied to me!”

“You saved my ass because you wanted to start a freaky alien band, Doc. What was I s’posed to say?”

“We’ve known each other for decades!” Sung winced when his voice cracked again. “You… you’ve had plenty of opportunities to come clean about this!” 

Meouch scoffed. “You really think I wanted you to find out that I’ve been lying to you all this time?”

“You really think I’d never figure it out?”

“I THINK YOU ARE BOTH INSUFFERABLE AND SHOULD KEEP DRIVING.”

Both Sung and Meouch jumped as the mechanical voice spoke from the backseat.

“Oh, sorry, Havve, we were just… taking a little breather,” Sung said, as he gave Meouch what could only be described as A Look. “I was about to get back on the road.”

“GOOD. I WOULD LIKE TO GET HOME. THE CAT IS BETTER COMPANY THAN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER BE.”

With another sigh, Sung put his sunglasses back on and pulled out towards the road. The van was dead silent, save for the faint rustling of the doctor’s armor as he glanced over his shoulder to check for oncoming cars. It was only when they got moving that Meouch took a glance in Sung’s direction, and saw the faintest blue glow coming from behind his shades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry

The rest of the ride home was absolutely silent, and painfully awkward for at least two of the van’s inhabitants. Luckily, it was only about a half hour before they made it back to the Groove Station, and everyone was able to file inside with their bags. A sleepy Phobos dragged himself to the couch and passed out almost immediately. Havve dropped his things, picked up the cat, and made a beeline for his room. Meouch was just about to head for his own room when he felt someone grab his arm.

“Oh, no you don’t.” It was Sung. Of course it was. “We’re talking about this.”

“What?” Meouch tugged his arm back, but Sung kept his grip. “There’s nothing else to talk about. I’m tired.”

“No. Clearly, we’re both upset about this. Ending the discussion here is only going to cause problems later.”`

“I’m not saying we gotta _end the discussion,_ I’m just saying I wanna--”

“No,” Sung interrupted, more insistent. “We’re talking about this. Now.”

With a deep sigh, Meouch let his arm go limp. “Fine. Where are we talkin’?”

“The lab. I need to… do something with my hands.”

Somewhat reluctantly, and now a bit more nervous than before, Meouch let Sung lead him down to the basement where his lab resided. He didn’t go down there often, only partially because Sung didn’t like people going in there without his permission.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Meouch mumbled once Sung flicked the lights on. “You can let go of me now.”

Sung let out a sigh, but released his hold. “Well, if you ever let me check up on you, maybe you’d be more used to it,” he said as he walked towards his workbench.

“Well, if you did your ‘checkups’ somewhere other than a goddamn murder basement, maybe I’d reconsider.”

Sung just humphed as he took his sunglasses off and began to fiddle with one of the many electrical devices on the table, his back turned to Meouch. The device looked like an old computer monitor, but the screen was nowhere to be seen. Meouch stood a safe distance behind, and watched him for a few minutes as he worked. Briefly, the room was peaceful. Quiet.

Then, Sung spoke up.

“Is there any other reason you never told me?” he asked, eyes focused in on the monitor. Meouch didn’t even process what he said at first.

“Well… what do you mean?” The Commander shrugged. “I gave you my reasons. There was never a good time, and after a while, it didn’t really seem like something worth bringing up.“

“I’m referring to your insecurities,” Sung said. “You’ve always had issues with that.” Without even looking, he could tell that Meouch was getting ready to defend himself, so he put a finger up to silence him. ”And don’t try to deny it, because I know I’m right.”

Meouch didn’t bother negating the claim after that. He just groaned in response. “Why am I even still here, huh?” he asked. “Why didn’t you just kick me out on the curb when you found out?”

That got Sung’s attention, at least enough for him to put a pause on his tinkering and stand up straight again. “Because we’re your friends, Meouch,” he said, slowly, as if he took personal offense to the question. “Because we care about you.”

“Well... if you care about me so much, why do you care whether I’m human or not?” Meouch asked, raising his voice just enough to show his irritation. “It shouldn’t matter.”

“It’s not… what you _are_ that’s the problem!” Sung huffed and slammed his hands down on the workbench. “It’s the fact that you lied about it! All this time! To your best friends!”

“We both know you weren’t my best friend then, and you sure aren’t acting like it now!” Meouch shouted-- he was shouting now, whether he realized it or not. “Maybe I shoulda just told you from the start, then, huh? Maybe then, you’d let me be! Maybe I’d be better off somewhere else!”

Sung visibly tensed, pausing for only a moment before he whipped around to face Meouch. “Don’t you even say that,” he spat, “You know what that shit does to me.”

Meouch just rolled his eyes. “Oh, we’re doing this now. What are you gonna do, drop dead?”

Sung furrowed his brow. “You know it’s happened before!” he shouted. Back to the shouting. His hands were shaking.

“Seriously, you can’t keep doing this, Doc.” Meouch shook his head. “You can’t just… you can’t manipulate everyone into staying with you because you’re too fucking sensitive to handle losing someone!”

Silence.

Sung was frozen in place, eyes wide. Eyes glowing. Meouch narrowed his gaze when he noticed their murky purple color.

“Really? This shit again?” he asked with a scoff.

Sung let out a shaky sigh.

“Looks like Doctor Emotional Breakdown is back. You gonna tell me all about how this works again?”

His whole body was trembling now.

 _“I’m sorry, Commander, I’m just so sensitive to negative emotions.”_ Meouch jeered, fanning himself with his hand. _“Boo hoo, my species has been extinct for millennia and I’m still using that as a defense mechanism.”_

Sung clenched his fists. “What did you just say to me?”

“What, me?” Meouch put his hands up in mock surrender. “Don’t mind me. _Please,_ Doc, tell me again, all about the tragic story of how your whole family died and left you be--”

Before Meouch could finish his sentence, Sung closed the distance between them by leaping directly towards him, hands grabbing at his throat. The two of them tumbled to the floor, Meouch struggling helplessly as Sung wrapped his hands around his neck.

“Don’t… fucking… _mention_ my family,” Sung spoke through gritted teeth to a panicked Meouch. “ _Ever._ ”

The Commander gasped for breath, clawing at Sung’s arms in an attempt to set himself free. In the haze, he could see the doctor’s eyes glowing bright red.

“Do you understand?” Sung hissed, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Meouch’s body suddenly went limp in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another ending to this exists but lee peer pressured me to end it on a cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

It took his brain a few seconds to register the sight before him, but when he did, he let go of Meouch’s neck and began to panic.

“M… Meouch?” he choked out, his throat tight. “Meouch!” He gave the man’s cheek a few pats, but received no response. With a shaky breath, he put his ear to Meouch’s chest. The heartbeat was there, if only a little slow, and the doctor let out a sigh of relief. He would wake up soon. Probably. Hopefully.

The sound of Meouch’s heart skipping a beat and subsequently speeding up was enough to pull Sung out of his thoughts, and he jumped up off of the other man so as not to startle him further. He stayed by Meouch’s side, however, keeping a close eye on the Commander while he gasped for breath once again. A hand on his chest, his eyes darting around the room before they landed on Sung.

“Dude… what the fuck?” Meouch groaned, “What was that?”

Sung frowned. Now that he knew his bassist wasn’t dying, he could be angry again. “You… fainted.”

“Yeah, I got that much,” came a mumbled reply. Meouch started to sit up, but promptly regretted that choice and settled down on the hard floor. “Why the fuck were you choking me?”

“Technically, I wasn’t… choking you,” Sung corrected. “I… cut off the blood flow to your brain. So you’d pass out, instead of... ”

“Instead of what? _Dying?”_

“Yeah.” Sung let out a sigh. Despite his anger, he knew he didn’t actually want to kill Meouch, and he was thankful he had subconsciously taken steps to avoid that. “Sorry.”

“Holy shit, man.” Meouch shook his head. He was staring up at the ceiling. “I… I should be the one apologizing,” he said. “I deserved that. What I said was… outta line. And I’m sorry.”

Sung nodded, even though he knew Meouch couldn’t see him. Otherwise, he was silent.

“Are you… gonna be okay?” Meouch asked. He winced when he heard a sniffle in response. Great. “Come on, help me up.”

With careful movements, Sung helped Meouch sit up. The Commander could see the tears running down his cheeks. “Come here, ya big baby,” he said as he pulled Sung into a hug. The way Sung launched himself into the embrace nearly had Meouch toppling back again.

Meouch was honestly surprised with himself when he let Sung check him over for any signs of a head injury. He didn’t really appreciate the guy manhandling his head, but he could deal with that. He had hit concrete, after all. But from what he could tell, his back seemed to have broken most of the fall.

“Better to have a little bruising on your back than a concussion, I suppose,” Sung commented as he let go of Meouch’s head and stood up.

“Yeah… probably.” Meouch was still sitting in his place on the floor, since he’d blatantly refused to take a seat on the workbench. “I really am... sorry for what I said.”

Sung shook his head. “It’s understandable. You were frustrated.” He offered Meouch a hand and helped him stand back upright. “I think I… overreacted, too.”

Meouch chuckled. “Oh, really now?”

That got a sheepish smile from the doctor. “No, I mean… before. I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time for not telling me. We were both in the wrong here.”

“Yeah, I… I can accept that,” Meouch said with a nod. “I’m glad we’re… good.”

Sung let out a deep breath. “Yeah. Me too.”

A silence fell between them. Meouch rubbed his hand over a particularly sore spot on his back. Sung glanced at the small, faded bruises he’d left on Meouch’s neck.

“We should talk about this,” Sung said. “Like… calmly. And just get everything out.“

Meouch nodded slowly, in reply. “Alright, man,” he said. “What do you wanna know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this installment is done for now, but ive left it open-ended for the next time i feel like writing one of those sweet bro chats


End file.
